U.S. ELITES
The U.S. ELITES is a US government-sponsored Private Military Corporation. It was founded by Daniel Phoenix in 2015 shortly after his company won a large military contract. Background U.S. ELITES (Elite Legion for the Interdiction of Terrorism and Extrabelligerent States, commonly referred to as "The Elites" or "The Imperial Berets") are a highly-trained task force. At first, they were independent, and commonly worked with many NATO countries to settle different situations. While the service was publicly known, its exploits were usually attributed to those nations' respective special forces units. The Elites' work was in rather high demand, as its unique training program and multipurpose organization had forged some of the greatest soldiers... It wasn't long, however, until disaster struck. While on a mission for an undisclosed country in the Middle East, a squad of Elites was spotted by a Russian squad, who, assuming that the operators were hostile, fired without a warning shot. Naturally, the far better trained and equipped Elites killed all of them in a brief but intense firefight. After this, PIE was left with a choice: Uncover the Elites' operations or risk World War Three. Luckily, the U.S. Government presented a third option: ELITES would become a part of the Armed Forces and work openly to establish the States as a legitimate world peacemaker. Phoenix agreed, but on three painful conditions: Firstly, he would retain his commanding position. Secondly, he denied the government the right to change the training program or the force's work etiquette (Specifically, the 'No shady jobs' policy). Finally (this is something that Phoenix barely pulled off), the Department of Defense had to let Phoenix influence the planning of the Armed Forces' budget for the next ten years. After about a week of hesitation from the U.S., the deal was sealed and ELITES was revealed. Ever since that day, the task force became known as the best military branch in the world, and is now the most powerful tool in the States' arsenal. The partial government merger means that the PMC can now use bleeding-edge technology almost always restricted for corporate use, such as stealth planes. Overview There are about 15,690 members in the Force; since its new year-long training program can turn almost anyone into a killing machine, the service is gaining members very fast, and those that come usually stay for a long time. The force is famous for its own variant of the Shock and Awe doctrine: the operatives wear black, use loud speakers (not sonic weaponry, that stuff is banned), fit sound enhancers on their rifles, and their fighting style is the epitome of scary and violent. Trained to exhibit lightning-fast reflexes, these warriors leap into firefights with unmatched speed and prowess. Most of them have also undergone AH2HT (Advanced Hand to Hand Techniques), and as such can beat several insurgents with cold weaponry bare-handed. The in-force mentality is a "Career Enforcer" one: in layman's terms, they come for the money and stay for the fight, the friendship and the firearms. The group officially dis-endorses conscription. Equipment The standard-issue rifle is the M18 THOR-H 6.5mm rifle. It is heavier than most standard-issue rifles, but is also significantly stronger and has a far longer range. It comes standard with a Short Dot 1-9x scope. It's also not uncommon to see a 20-gauge (20GHP) underslung HRUD shotgun or a grenade launcher of the same name stuck to the bottom rail of these guns. As for complete shotguns, MSATS or MSASS shotguns converted to 20GHP and Militants are also a common sight; the soldiers like the shotties, since they often get up close and personal. The ELITES use the .20 KGP PDP as a sidearm, although some are reported to have been assigned experimental PPF Predator pistols in the same caliber so that a more compact sidearm can be fielded; tank crews and engineers prefer the more comfortable BG20 Submachinegun, also in .20 KGP. The sniper rifle roles are filled by the PPF M42 DMRs] and Erzengel AMRs, and the long-range anti-personnel rifles are currently the two smaller versions of the Erzengel: Both the ERAR and the Lambdλ, both chambered in .338 Norma Magnum. The PPF Axiom and the THOR-H/SW are both used in the machine gun role. The ELITES use extremely unusual armor: pitch-black armored trenchcoats. They're black because of the Shock & Awe doctrine (and are also useful at night), they're armored (with Level III+ plates and Level IIIA Kevlar fabric) FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, and they're trenchcoats so that it's easier to protect the legs. This seems to work: there have been ZERO serious leg injuries, only scratches resulting from bullets that pass through the Level IIIA coat deforming and bouncing off the legs. Of course, a utility vest is worn over the coat and a helmet+mask combo comes as standard. The upper and rear portions of the helmet will reduce the otherwise-lethal pistol caliber hits to the head to "mere" concussions. As for vehicles, they only acquired their first ones after the U.S. Endorsement. Therefore, they're mostly standard issue, except for a powerful CAS jet which has not been revealed yet. The ELITES' official policy is to stay away from any unsafe enhancements, but Phoenix had to break that rule once: he took advanced steroids on a certain mission where he had to carry a mission load of 80 pounds. Category:Special Forces Category:Future